


Back to Life

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: The efforts of Riku, Naminé and Even help return the Riku Replica to life.
Relationships: Riku & Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Replica & Vexen (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Back to Life

Whatever the Riku Replica had been expecting after he sacrificed himself to help Naminé, waking up wasn’t it.

“Good, you’re awake,” the man who created him said. Vexen.

“What… happened?” His voice was weak, like he hadn’t spoken in a long time. And then he thought again, and forced himself to stand. “Naminé! What happened to her? Did Riku use the Replica to save me instead of her?!!”

“She’s fine,” Vexen said, looking at him. “I helped bring her back a while ago. But Riku was most adamant that we save you as well. Getting your memories was possible with Naminé’s help, and I was in position to make a new Replica.”

“Riku… Riku wanted to help me,” he whispered, surprised. He was just a copy, and Riku had once not hesitated to kill him. What had changed? “And Naminé’s fine. Why bring me back? Wasn’t one Riku enough?”

“Regardless of what I may have once believed, you’re not Riku,” Vexen said with a nod. “I think you need to give yourself time to believe that as well. And we are willing to help you.”

“Of course I’m Riku! I have never been able to be anything but him!”

“Your… sister, for lack of a better word, is proof that there is more to Replicas than even I once believed, just like it was also proven that there is more to Nobodies. Maybe you haven’t been fully able to separate yourself from Riku yet, but given enough time, any heart evolves,” Vexen said.

The Riku Replica left the room in a rush, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do next. The person waiting in the room he walked into was Riku.

Riku instantly smiled at seeing him. “It worked! You’re back! I’m glad to see you.”

“I… I want to see Naminé,” he admitted, still somewhat unable to believe he could be more than just Riku.

“I can take you to see her,” Riku agreed instantly. “Naminé has found a home in Twilight Town, alongside her friends. I am sure she will be happy to see you, the moment I brought up the idea of finding a way to return you to life, she instantly agreed.”

“My memories of Naminé aren’t real, but they’re all I have. I need to be around her at least for a while, maybe it can help me… be more,” he said.

“What are we calling you now, anyway?” Riku asked. “I supposed just Riku can work, but it could get a little confusing.”

“Call me?” He repeated. “I… I don’t know.”

“Well, you have all the time in the world to decide,” Riku assured him with a smile.

He had, didn’t he. Huh.


End file.
